The Return of Hunter
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: One shot, right? Hunter comes back from the Ceadeus battle, I always wondered how the hunter comes back to the village if they walk.


The Return of Hunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. What? I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**A.N.: I don't know, I thought this would be fun, short, I know, but I was just imagining earlier today, as of an hour ago, the hunter returning, apparently they walked, but I wanted to show as much of the return, and then it kind of trail into this…thing, enjoy!**

The Return of Hunter

The Ceadeus swam away swiftly away from the hunter, having spent more time being walloped than it cared for.

Hunter smiled adjusting the Lagiacrus Armor, forged specifically for this particular battle, forged for the Ceadeus battle, hours were spent hunting the many Lagicrus that had been sighted in the different parts of the world, all so that the Ceadues would be repelled from the village. Two figures approached from above, wearing badges indicating they belonged to the Hunter's Guild's Monster Recover Unit. They rose their hands and the gestures were returned, and then the hunter vanished in a plum of green smoke, reappearing at the camp.

"It's been a long day, huh, guys?" the hunter asked the two masked warriors, dug their way out of the ground.

"Cha-Cha never have fight like that since me was younger!"

"Kayamba lay the shaka-smack down!"

"Yeah, sure, flatter yourselves, I'm out of here." And with those words the hunter dove back under the water and surface some distance away.

The hunter was soon joined by the other two and they swam to the beach area of Moga, the soaked hunter gazed briefly at the large rock that blocked any view of the ruins where their previous mission took them.

The three ran through the passage leading from the beach to the open fields, the hunter still drenched and worn out, thinking now of the room which was given at the beginning of the journey that lead up to this point, how much time had passed so quickly, and recalled how the journey was supposedly ended after the Lagiacrus was defeated, and of how Cha-Cha learned of the monster that was the Ceadeus, supposedly a myth but in the end, real enough to pose a threat large enough to evacuate the entire village, but how all of the Guild's orders went disobeyed.

Eventually the gate to the village was in view, but the hunter stopped to collect some whetstone before continuing down to the gate.

The villagers were talking amongst themselves, each fearing worse than the last, except the chief, he stood listening as the artisan spoke of the fine armor from materials that only an excellent hunter could carve; the chief's son told the crowd that of course the hunter would be back, and how several resources were found by said hunter.

"We wouldn't have half the supplies we have now if it hadn't been for our resident hunter!" the chief's son said proudly, while the outfitter behind him nodded and commented on how she never had anything that the hunter could use against all of the monsters that were face to reach this point, and the gal with goods said that the hunter had to come back, and the farmer nodded and said that they had one fine hunter who wasn't going to leave them so soon, it was either that or they began packing, the fishmongress and her boys said they weren't leaving until that Ceadeus tried to sink Moga again, otherwise it was long gone, Chamberlain agreed that if the Ceadeus didn't cause another quake that it was probably dead or it run away, and hoped for the former, wishing to see her boss wear that Ceadeus like a coat, and the artisan said he'd like to craft with those materials.

The Guild Sweetheart was the first to notice the sun, now setting behind the bridge to the woods, being blocked, and she knew two things.

One: the hunter was here to stay.

Two: they were as good as fired.

Third: she was glad that was the worst that was going to happen, except maybe if the hunter got a cold, but she would care for the hunter, even if that was no longer her job, and she basically lived for her job.


End file.
